


【翻譯】記憶之中 This is What I Remember

by sandykill



Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [21]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Bad Parents, Character Study, Coming Out, Feels, Gen, Judaism, Mentions of Cancer, Mentions of the Holocaust, character history, relationships
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill
Summary: 讓我們好好地認識帕西佛，了解他是如何長大的。
Series: Missing: Four Demons (If Found Return to Hell) [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438642
Kudos: 2





	【翻譯】記憶之中 This is What I Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This is What I Remember](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297221) by [anarchycox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anarchycox/pseuds/anarchycox). 



> 作者註：  
> 這篇故事我故意沒標上年份標籤，文章各個事件的行進中應該有夠多線索讓你們粗略猜測他的年紀。
> 
> 譯者註：  
> 這篇文作者是在「惡魔梅林可見人類亡靈」與「小小癲狂」之間發的，但可能是作者在編輯整個系列時動到順序，這篇半途變成整個系列的第一篇，於是就被我漏掉了(看過但漏翻)......  
> 好在算是比較獨立的故事，應該不太影響整個系列閱讀<(_ _)>

他坐在第三個階梯上，他喜歡這座階梯。他能從這看進廚房，但又不被看見。那讓他能夠聽到各式各樣有趣的事。他的父親與伊萊恩姑姑正在吵架，又一次地。這幾個月裡他們在晚餐時老是吵架。現在，父親說或許他們應該再找一個保姆，好不讓帕西佛花這麼多時間待在這裡，很顯然地影響正在發生。

他不喜歡保姆。他喜歡伊萊恩姑姑和跟她一起住的那位朋友，他都偷偷地叫她魯絲阿姨。伊萊恩姑姑會說聰明的故事，魯絲阿姨教他乘法表。他在課堂上贏得了一條勳帶，因為他能背到四了。他把勳帶拿給他的父母看，他們不高興他只贏得四，而不是全部。魯絲阿姨給了他一顆杯子蛋糕，告訴他她有多麼驕傲。

他聽著他們的爭吵，不懂為什麼他爸爸那麼確定她們”影響”了他。還有那為什麼是件壞事？能像伊萊恩姑姑與魯絲阿姨就代表了聰明、善良、虔誠，還有一些魔法。那看起來很好啊。他喜歡來這裡，她們在這唸禱詞，守安息。他的父母不做那麼多，但這對魯絲阿姨超級重要。而不管是什麼，只要她朋友覺得重要，對伊萊恩姑姑來說就是重要。

當他長大後，希望他與他最好的朋友也會跟她們一樣要好。

他聽見有人從樓梯上走了下來，他抬頭看去。「他們又在吵架了。」

「兄弟姊妹都會吵架的，」魯絲阿姨說，在他身邊坐下。「在當間諜嗎？」

「我原本就在這了，他們跑進廚房吵架又不是我的錯，」帕西佛說。

「我的小小律師，」魯絲阿姨親吻他的頭頂，就像每一次他說了什麼他認為符合邏輯的事時那樣。「你父親與伊萊恩，愛著彼此。他們只是有時候忘了該把那說出來。」

「為什麼你跟伊萊恩姑姑是不好的影響？」這問題糾纏著帕西佛。「為什麼他很生氣我可能會變得跟你一樣？你那麼棒。」

「謝謝你，親愛的。你不必擔心那個，」她保證。他們坐在那，聽著爭吵聲。這是魯絲阿姨棒的另外一點，她從不說別聽，或是將他拉走，說教偷聽不好－她也想要那些資訊。

他們開始吵不同的事了。「為什麼父親很生氣我見到你的叔叔？他人很好。會偷偷多給我一顆巧克力。」帕西佛看向魯絲阿姨：「為什麼你的叔叔會讓他感覺不舒服？」

他不習慣魯絲阿姨悲傷的表情，他抱住她。「你父親只是......很難面對一些事。」

「是因為你叔叔的手臂上有刺青嗎？」帕西佛看著她。「父親認為刺青粗魯低俗。再加上那不該出現在猶太人的身上。我記得猶太學校有教。」

「更主要是那刺青連結的意義，」沈默了一會，魯絲阿姨說，顯然正在思考要如何說明。「那刺青是......嗯那刺青會讓人疼痛，但有些人看見它時會感受到不同的痛苦。等你再大一點時我們會向你解釋那個的。我想知道的是厄文(Irving)叔叔只給你一顆巧克力？」

「四顆，」帕西佛說，然後笑得太大聲，廚房裡的談話停了下來。「唉呀。」

「唉呀沒錯，」伊萊恩姑姑將門完全打開，瞪著他們倆。

帕西佛朝他父親微笑。「我不想要再一個新的保姆。我想要伊萊恩姑姑和魯絲阿姨。」他抬起頭，下定了決心，為了第一次敢當著他父親的面喊出魯絲阿姨的自己感到驕傲。他能感覺到這麼做那令她們倆開心。

晚餐很彆扭，一週後他有了新保姆，然後直到贖罪日時才再次見到了伊萊恩姑姑與魯絲阿姨。

  
****

  
「媽咪與父親計畫了一個巨大的派對。我甚至不知道我們有那麼多親戚，」帕西佛坐在庭院的桌邊。「還有他們所有的朋友。我不喜歡。我試著告訴他們，但他們堅持這是我人生中最重要的大事之一，所有人都應該為此慶祝。我甚至沒能自己挑選要請哪些朋友參加。」

「他們只是想要那一天是美好的一天。」

「他們完全沒陪我練習過。他們只在乎派對。」

伊萊恩姑姑與魯絲阿姨交換了一個眼神，她們經常在談到他的父母親時出現那表情。「這就是為什麼你有我們，不是嗎？」伊萊恩姑姑跟他一起坐在桌邊，魯絲阿姨正在拔除被她種死的植物們。她是個糟糕的園丁，因為某些原因那令帕西佛發笑。「你對哪個部分有問題？」

帕西佛將他要唸的那張手抄經文拿給伊萊恩姑姑看。伊萊恩姑姑大聲地將它唸出。「拉比說女人不該讀出妥拉(Torah)。」

「拉比可以吸我的－」

「金桔(Kumquats)*，」魯絲阿姨打斷她。「你唸得很優美，親愛的。」  
(*伊萊恩原本應該是要說suck my cunt)

「沒錯，」帕西佛同意。「我喜歡你唸誦的方式，你有著不同的頓點。為什麼？」

「你聽得很仔細，很好，」伊萊恩姑姑說。

「人們不預期我會聽，我喜歡出乎預料。」

「更棒了，」她稱讚。他們仔細地順過整份經文，他感覺到有自信的多了。魯絲阿姨站起來，試著把自己身上的土拍乾淨，然後進屋內給他們泡茶。

「父親其實不怎麼在乎這個，」帕西佛靜靜地說。「重要的不是這些文字與它們的意義。只是你該做什麼，該在所有人之前打扮得漂漂亮亮。他們在乎的是表現出來的模樣。」

伊萊恩姑姑對他露出嚴肅的表情，那種她將要對他說出某些事實的表情。「永遠不要低估表演的力量，」她說。「你或許知道那是場表演，是場詐騙，徹底的狗屎胡扯，」他因他姑姑的髒話咯咯笑著。「但表演能夠將你帶得更遠。表演讓我與你的魯絲阿姨跨越許多障礙。」

「像是什麼？」他傾身向前，急切地想要知道更多。

「像是我是”難搞”的類型，然後找到一個”室友”。」伊萊恩姑姑往魯絲瞥了一眼，後者正在講電話。她移開一塊磚頭，點了根菸。「你覺得我們只是室友嗎？」

帕西佛微微紅了臉。他在家中仍然只能稱她魯絲。「不？」

「表演讓她的丈夫在我幫忙她打包行李好離開他時相信我的霰彈槍裡有子彈。」

「魯絲阿姨有結婚？」

「他在幾年前死了，中風。他或許曾經是個好人，但他沒有維持當個好人，該死的沒錯我將她從那會家暴的混蛋手中救出來了，他媽的就像一名開著閃亮富豪(Volvo)的騎士。」她抽了口菸。「表演能讓你面對百分之九十的人性。孩子，那就是操他的一場大秀。確保你他媽的將他們耍得團團轉。」

「伊萊恩摩坦你現在手裡沒有正拿著一根菸吧有嗎？」魯絲阿姨隔著玻璃大吼。

帕西佛沒有多想，只是飛快地從伊萊恩姑姑手指間拿下那根菸。「我的，」他大聲說，吸了一口。他勉強沒嗆住自已。「那從我口袋裡掉出來了，她......點起菸好抽給我看看一個人叼著菸的樣子有多醜。」他再吸了一口，老天爺啊那超噁心。「學到教訓了魯絲阿姨。」他朝她微笑。「再也不抽菸了。我不想看起來像伊萊恩姑姑剛剛那樣的醜樣子，還讓那些愛我的人擔心我會得癌症，讓那臭味毀掉我的衣服。」

「好孩子，很高興你學到了一課。但仍然，只有茶，沒有餅乾了，」她說。「還有伊萊恩，喬治要再把布里吉多留一個小時。」

「知道了親愛的，」伊萊恩姑姑喊了回去。帕西佛摁熄了那根香菸。「我能把它抽完的。」

「我想我已經學到教訓了，伊萊恩姑姑。關於它的一切。」他朝她微笑。她回以相同的笑容。

當魯絲阿姨回到外頭來時，她帶著一個盒子。「我知道你母親有為你的成人禮準備新的西裝，也準備了你父親的塔利特(tallit)，或是一條新的由山上某位對的人手工編織的，但我們想，你或許能披這條。」

帕西佛打開盒子，那是條古老的，有些破損的塔利特。他能感覺到從那傾瀉而出的愛意。「這是誰的？」

「厄文叔叔，」魯絲說。「他喜歡你，說你將擁有遠大的前程。我們沒提到這事，但他把這個和他的法律書籍留給了你。想要我們等到時機到來時將它們交給你。法律書籍能再多等幾年。」

「那應該要留給他的家人的，我們只見過五六次而已？」

「親愛的，他沒有近親了，他的妻子與手足死在集中營裡。我叫他叔叔，是因為他是我父母的朋友。他沒有任何人緬懷他。」

「他有我們。」帕西佛碰觸那塊布料。「謝謝你，魯絲阿姨。」

「不客氣，我的小小律師，」她親吻她的臉頰。「現在，如果你的父親有什麼不滿的話，只要告訴他－」

「吸我的金桔啦，」伊萊恩姑姑插話。

帕西佛咯咯笑，他們一起喝了茶。在他的成年禮中，他的嗓音高昂響亮，他的父母與他們的友人低聲交談，幾乎沒朝他投以任何注意，但伊萊恩姑姑臉上掛著大大的笑容，而魯絲阿姨流淚哭泣，他拉緊厄文叔公的塔利特。

  
***

  
他們在書房裡，一起看著電視。人們正在討論新出的電視廣告，和愛滋病是如何對大不列顛以及世界造成衝擊。驕傲遊行就在下個禮拜。「父親討厭那些廣告。」

「他當然討厭了，」伊萊恩姑姑哼了一聲。

「說他們很下流。」

「那是他最喜歡的詞了，」魯絲阿姨回答。

「他還跟我說......聰明人懂的如何完全避開不好的影響。」他看向她們。「他接著說我或許應該要小心來這時會遇見什麼人。」

「噢是啊，我家客廳現在塞滿了一堆互相吸屌的美妙同性戀呢，」伊萊恩姑姑幾乎發出怒吼了。「你在這唯一見過的酷兒只有我們的布里吉夫夫，在一起的時間幾乎與我和魯絲一樣久，而且那話兒根本幾乎站不起來了。」

「母親說同性戀的人擁有他們圈內特別的氣質，拍了拍我的臉說所以這不會是我們房子裡的問題對嗎？」帕西佛仍盯著電視。

「很高興知道外頭還有上百萬個，感謝柴契爾的計謀讓他們開放又受歡迎，」伊萊恩姑姑咕噥。

「親愛的，我們也從她的混帳行為中得利的，」魯絲指出。

「是啊，但我們把大部分從那賺到的錢捐給愛滋病照護與研究，支持礦工，還資助那些列出她罪行的看板。」

「真的？」

「當然是真的。」

「你們有去過驕傲遊行嗎？」

「沒有，」伊萊恩姑姑擺了個鬼臉。「我不太理解為什麼需要搞得那麼盛大。那麼地......吵鬧。」

「因為有時候那是唯一被聽見的辦法，」帕西佛小聲地說。

魯絲阿姨攬住他的肩膀。「你有什麼想被聽見的？親愛的。」

「我喜歡男人，就算我沒有那種風格氣質。」

「你有很豐富的風格，」魯絲回道。「只是那風格很安靜。而且十七歲，還在尋找你自己的風格。」

伊萊恩姑姑只是看著他。「你是......你在生氣嗎？」

「我不會穿任何有亮片的東西的。還有裙子。」

「你有裙子嗎？」帕西佛從沒看伊萊恩姑姑穿過任何褲子以外的東西。

「沒有，」她說。

「為什麼要穿亮片？」

「驕傲遊行裡的人都穿亮片。我不穿亮片。或蓬蓬裙。」她皺眉。「我們會穿合理的鞋子，沒有亮片，如果你要舉牌子，我建議”不是快樂的酷兒，是操你的酷兒(Not Queer as in Happy, but Queer as in Fuck You)”。」

「伊萊恩姑姑？」他咬住嘴唇：「你是要帶我去參加遊行嗎？」

「你爸媽又不會帶你去，那是”下流的東西”，」她哼了一聲。「那的確下流，但不是他們所認為的那種下流。只是有著太多亮片了。」

「我也不覺得我會喜歡亮片。我倒是有一套新的西裝。」

「我也有，」伊萊恩朝他微笑。

「我會穿著一點亮片，和合理的鞋子，」魯絲說。「還有，我舉的牌子上不會有任何的髒話。說真的，伊萊恩。」

他們穿了合理的衣服，但避開亮片根本不可能，那徹底地令人頭昏腦脹，有位男孩親了他。他的父母盛怒，而他只說了：「嗯，穿西裝參加那樣的活動，也算展現出了風格不是嗎？」他被送去公校唸完剩餘的高中課程，但把他放進只有男孩們作伴的宿舍沒有得到他們想要的結果。

  
****

  
他們坐在餐桌旁，伊萊恩姑姑穿著西裝，魯絲阿姨穿著新洋裝。她們倆都努力忍住不哭出來。「這沒什麼大不了的，」他說。「很多人都進了法學院。我可能會被當掉。你們應該要把這些都留到我真的畢業了通過資格考再說？」

「不，」伊萊恩姑姑堅定地說。「因為這是大事。法學院，是大事，我們要慶祝。」

帕西佛想起他們慶祝過他第一次自己綁鞋帶。他每一項在學校裡贏到的獎項，他那些罕見的體育獎項，之類的。他的父母只期待他得到，從沒說過他們感到驕傲。他無法讓伊萊恩姑姑與魯絲阿姨不說她們感到驕傲。

「我們為你感到非常驕傲，」魯絲阿姨說。

「我猜我需要厄文叔叔的那些法律書籍了，」他說，而她露出大大的笑容。

「他們或許有些過時了，幾十年。」

「法律的歷史與法律本身同等重要。」

「對想進的領域有任何想法嗎？」伊萊恩姑姑問。

「不刺激的。合約。商業的，我喜歡細節。或許幫助小型企業。」帕西佛聳肩。「我不太想太常上法院。」

「聽起來很棒，」魯絲阿姨舉起杯子。「敬我們的帕西佛。」

「敬我們的男孩，永遠令我們驕傲，」伊萊恩姑姑也舉起杯子。他聽著她們立刻開始為他計劃他的律師生涯－不是用他父親的那種方式，而更像是夢想各種可能性的，那種他感激的方式。

  
****

  
「你到底怎麼能想要這麼做？」伊萊恩姑姑驚恐地看著他，有時會從他父親臉上閃過的鄙視表情頭一次在她臉上顯現。令他想起她們長得有多麼相似。

「因為那麼做是對的，」他回道。他很不高興需要做出這決定，那令他從心底感到想吐。當他試著練習念出聖母經時他吐了。但他必須那麼做。

「你是猶太人，」伊萊恩姑姑高聲說。「你是 _猶太人_ 。不像你父母，你有信仰。」

「我知道。你以為我不知道嗎？」他大吼。他這輩子沒朝伊萊恩姑姑吼過。那簡直要殺了他。「你以為我不知道我自己是什麼人嗎？」

「你顯然不知道，所以你才會想要轉信新教，只為了做那婊子的女兒的教父。」

「她問我了，而那是件大事。」

「因為那要改變你是誰嗎？因為那要你否認自己嗎？」伊萊恩姑姑開始用意第緒語咒罵他，他甚至沒能聽懂其中一些字。「今天，你用我永遠無法原諒的方式令我失望，」她罵道，暴怒地離開廚房。

他原已破碎的心粉碎為百萬顆碎片。他走去坐到那樓梯的第三階上，哭了起來。倚靠在牆上，他啜泣著。他沒聽見腳步聲，但感覺到一條手臂環抱住他。「你也恨我嗎？」

「噢我的小小律師，她不恨你。她是為你感到害怕。害怕這將傷你多深。」

「他們問我願不願意做教父是為了羞辱我，確信我會說不。你們必須理解我為什麼答應。」

「她擁有那條憤怒時啟動的摩坦基因。不過好在我不是個摩坦，可以繞過那些盲點。是哪間教堂？傳道師的名字是？」帕西佛把那些資訊告訴她，她親吻他的臉頰。「去洗個澡，你全身都是鼻涕。我來搞定這個。」

幾乎一個小時後，當他回到樓下時，伊萊恩姑姑拿著一杯威士忌，魯絲阿姨拿著一杯紅酒。魯絲阿姨的瞪視能夠熔穿鋼鐵。

「對不起，」伊萊恩姑姑說。「對不起，帕西佛。我只是，你每個禮拜都帶我們去會堂。我不想要失去那個。我不想要你失去你。」

「我知道，」他說。「可是如果我不這麼做，我就再也見不到蘿西了。我知道這是個陷阱，他們相信我會說不，或是轉信教而失去原本的自己－雙贏，但那女孩將會在她的角落中需要我。她的父母就像父親與媽咪。我只是想要做她的伊萊恩姑姑。她的魯絲阿姨。」帕西佛擦去一顆淚。「她需要有人在他的角落。」

「她會得到她的教父的，」魯絲阿姨說。「在你們兩個忙著讓帕西佛心碎時，我搞定了。」

帕西佛頭一次知道人的下巴真的會因為震驚掉下來。「你做了什麼？」

「打給了那位傳道士。聖公宗有兩個派系，激進派與務實派。算你好運，那間是務實派。他們教區住宅需要新的屋頂。」

「我不明白。」

「簡單，你給他們買座新屋頂，你個人的信仰就能被忽視，」她微笑，對自己感到非常滿意。

「教父不是要發誓會在她父母離開後遵照信仰養育她的嗎？我知道我讀過那個，」伊萊恩姑姑說。

「當然了，」魯絲阿姨眨眼。「而我向那位傳道士保證，帕西佛會遵照信仰養育蘿西的。我只是沒有提到是哪種信仰。反正都是同一位神，夠接近了。」

「我負擔不起一座新的教堂屋頂，」帕西佛甚至不敢想像那會需要多少錢。

「只是教區住宅我親愛的，就當作是我給你的生日禮物。」

「魯絲阿姨，」他用力眨掉繼續冒出來的眼淚，很驚訝自己居然還有剩下的。

「你的腦筋太直了，親愛的，伊萊恩你也是，有時候答案就在路旁但你決心要繼續往前開。現在我想我們需要食物。我來叫中餐。」

她離開了，留給他們一點空間。伊萊恩姑姑只是伸出手，而帕西佛接下了她的手。

一張他在蘿西的受洗儀式裡抱著她的照片擺在她們的壁爐架上。

****

  
「你會好好照顧魯絲，」伊萊恩姑姑說。他們在閣樓裡，要把光明節的東西拿下樓。「你會確保她好好的。」

「你會擊敗它的，」他說。

「不，你知道這一次無法。我的遺囑寫得很明白，她將衣食無虞。」他們找到了那個箱子，當他準備把它拿下樓時，她攔住了他。他們坐到了那兩張非常需要新布面的古老椅子上。「帕西佛。我不想離開她。」

「你不會的，」他說。「你是伊萊恩摩坦。你覺得癌症真的能打敗你嗎？」他試圖發出不認同的哼聲。「你之前擊敗過它了。你會再擊敗一次的。」

「如果那是你需要的，好吧。不過你會好好照顧她的。」

「我一定會的，」他保證。

「我跟你說過我第一次見到她的時候嗎？」

「有，」他說。「但再跟我說一次。」

「她戴著一頂綠色的帽子，」伊萊恩姑姑說了起來，陷入回憶中。他聽著，那故事對他來說總是那麼浪漫，他很願意也有個那麼浪漫的瞬間。「我不會離開她的，」她說。

「你當然不會了，」他附和。「來吧，她會以為這上頭的垃圾堆把我們吃掉了。」

伊萊恩姑姑大笑，他們拿著那些箱子下樓了。在她的遺囑中，這些東西都留給了帕西佛，還有一大筆錢，和其他的寶藏。

她過世後還不到兩個月，他扶著魯絲阿姨在她小小的，有著她編織用具與其他物品的私人書房中坐下。「媽咪和父親，想要提出條件換這棟房子。」

「是嗎？」魯絲阿姨微笑。她看起來很憔悴，就像任何一個失去他們幾十年伴侶的人會有的模樣。

「如果你不肯賣的話，他們考慮要查驗遺囑的效力。」

「是嗎？」

「是的，」帕西佛吞嚥。「他們說的很白了，說我該是時候表現得像個摩坦，而你畢竟不是家人。不是真的家人。”室友”很難說是家人。」

「那你怎麼說？」

「我說我比他們的任何一個律師都要更了解合約，我還知道他們所有海外的財產是放在哪裡，而如果他們動了任何一點找你麻煩的念頭，我會讓那些錢在他們後半輩子裡全都凍結。」他望著她。「我告訴他們，我不在乎他們是否再也不會跟我說話，是否要徹底與我斷絕關係，他們就是不能找我家人麻煩。」

魯絲阿姨朝他微笑。「你知道，比起你的父親，你長得更像她。」

「我有伊萊恩姑姑的下巴。」

「那在你們兩個臉上都很好看，」她說。她的視線落在他身後，他微微轉過頭看去。「現在她為你感到非常驕傲。」

「以前，」他柔聲提醒。

「不，她就在那呢，親愛的。」

「我知道由於悲傷我們會感覺好像......」魯絲阿姨咯咯笑著。「什麼？」

「噢親愛的，你不會以為她會離開我吧。她還要賴在這好一段時間呢。」

「蛤？」

「你不需要擔心這個，」她說。「謝謝你，親愛的。」

「我告訴她我會照顧你。你知道我的公寓，目前來說不太適合我。你覺得我可以在找到新的住處前先搬來這裡嗎？」

「我會很歡迎你的陪伴的，」她保證道。

  
****

  
他將茶端給魯絲阿姨，做完髖關節置換後的她正在休養中。蘿西陪著她。臥房的門開著，他能聽見蘿西在背誦妥拉。他停下腳步聽著，她卡住了，但魯絲阿姨引導著她。

「這樣唸對嗎？」蘿西問。

「非常好。」

「我在網路上看到人們過去不讓女人在會堂裡唸誦妥拉，至今有些會堂仍然禁止，」蘿西聽起來大受冒犯，他忍不住微笑。

「嗯哼那些傢伙可以吸我的金桔啦，」魯絲阿姨回道。「任何需要那些經文的人都能唸。」

「我是聖公會新教徒，應該吧。我們會去參加聖誕夜崇拜。我喜歡那首平安夜。」

「我也是，」魯絲阿姨說。

「可是那不是你的信仰。」

「我不能覺得一首好歌是好歌嗎？」

「我十二歲了。」

「美好的十二歲。」

「如果我對你唸出這些經文，這能算是我的成年禮嗎？」蘿西問。帕西佛憋住眼淚。「因為這樣的話我就跟你和帕西佛叔叔一樣了。跟伊萊恩姑婆一樣。」

「對我來說，算的，」魯絲阿姨向她保證。「神知道我們的心。」

帕西佛將托盤端進房裡。「茶，」他說。

「你能花一分鐘聽我說嗎？」蘿西問。

「我永遠都能聽你說，」他保證道。他與魯絲阿姨聽著她唸誦。那是與他好多年前唸誦的同樣一頁。

  
***

  
「握著我的手，親愛的，」魯絲阿姨說，他們在院子裡。那是冬天，院子沒有整理，但她還是堅持。她現在變得好小，他可以輕易地連著包裹她的毯子一起將她抱進院子。「真好，能再次跟伊萊恩在一起。」

「魯絲阿姨？」

「她開始沒耐性了。」魯絲阿姨微笑，看著他身後，就像這十年來一樣。「我也是。」

「死了就死了，魯絲阿姨，」他說。

「噢不親愛的，她一直糾纏著這呢，而我會加入她。」

他無法跟一名即將離世的女人的幻覺爭辯。「喔？那麼為什麼你們倆要糾纏這棟屋子呢？」

「不親愛的，是糾纏你，」她說。「你以為我們會留下你離開嗎？不，當然不了。我們從你小照顧到現在，不會僅因為死亡而停止。」

「我們不相信有鬼魂。」

「那點小事能阻止得了我們？」她哼了一聲，聽起來就像是伊萊恩姑姑。「在你找到真愛之前我們是不會離開的。」

「我可能生來注定單身。」

「不，不你想要去愛。你只是太害怕了。但那還在等著你。你會找到的。現在，我想請你幫個忙。」

「任何事。」

「有間女性庇護所。我一直有捐錢給她們，但她們總是缺乏人手。我已存了筆基金，在我死後仍會持續向她們捐錢。而我希望，那些女人們，能有個律師，給她們些建議，每隔一段時間能有一次。」

「我會的，」他保證。

「閣樓裡有個盒子。裡頭裝著我們兩寫給彼此的信。把它們交給蘿西，在她出櫃之後。」

他因那微微地笑了。「我會的，」他保證。

「我愛這座院子。我是個糟糕的園丁。不過你會將它照顧得很好的。」他們坐在那，他聽著她的呼吸逐漸微弱。當她過世時，他將她抱起，帶著她回到屋內，撥出她們留下的當這發生時需要的電話號碼。

一年後，當蘿西向他出櫃時，他將那些等待著的信交給了她。

***

  
他穿上西裝，感覺到了她們。「這看起來還可以啊，」他抱怨。他能感覺到魯絲阿姨調整著他的肩線，伊萊恩姑姑怒瞪著他。「聽著，父親的確是完全浪費了他的外表，但他的裁縫製作的西裝非常合適。」

他衣櫃的門砰一聲地關上了。

「沒錯，這或許有些無聊但－」他的鏡子微微抖動起來。「好啦！我會找個新的裁縫，」他說，然後出門上班去了。

當他回到家時，他的確上網做了些研究，鬼魂們徘徊著。「看，金士曼裁縫。他們看起來很有希望。你們能留我清靜好預約嗎？」一道親吻刷過他的臉頰，魯絲阿姨與她的親吻。

帕西佛拿起電話，向金士曼預約了一場諮詢。

  
  



End file.
